


bluer than the tide

by cosmic strings (electrick)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, M/M, Texting, meet cute, steve will fight no matter what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrick/pseuds/cosmic%20strings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why does this sound like I should kiss you now or something?” Bucky laughs. He’s half serious. Steve’s a great guy and on top of the physical attraction, Steve’s got a killer sense of humor and god, Bucky sounds like his teenage sister.</p><p>--</p><p>in which steve and bucky meet in unlikely circumstances and natasha plays matchmaker with her cat, dippy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bluer than the tide

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Modern day AU where it looks like you're about to get your ass kicked so I step in but it turns out you're just filming something to help your friend. 
> 
> i see steve as pre serum but it isn't explicit so feel free to assume whatever.

Bucky doesn't necessarily hate art. It's just hard for him to understand it.He often goes to galleries and art showings with Natasha but only because she pays for his ticket and there’s always free booze. Mostly because he doesn’t have it in him to refuse anything she asks for but this is how he justifies it.

 

This is also how she’s convinced him to act in a short film for her class. Knowing Nat, he expects a goddamn thriller like Shutter Island or some shit but imagine his surprise when she says it’s the story of a Russian soldier during the Soviet Era. Bucky can’t act for shit but he’s the only one of their friends from a slightly Eastern European origin and he’s got some muscle so he might be able to pull off the soldier aspect. Just maybe. 

 

Nat’s got her camera following him around while he’s dressed in pitch black clothing in the middle of October (“It’s what the Russians wear! They get SAD!”). They’re filming in the parking lot behind the art school, underneath the fire escape which has concrete walls around it. It’s a sketch area and this is where most people go to smoke because it’s so barred. It’s past 10 and in October, that means it’s pretty much dark so he doesn’t know how Nat is filming anything that’s going on but god bless her, she’s still rolling while Bucky can barely see anything. 

 

This is one of the most unfortunate scenes they film because this is where the soldier gets made - he’s not a good enough spy, so an agent attacks him and he gets knocked unconscious right there in the stair well. 

 

So, Bucky and Brock are fighting in the small secluded area while they can barely make each other out. Brock swings his hand, and it lands square on Bucky’s face. 

 

He lets out a groans and staggers to the wall as he cradles his jaw with his hand.

 

“Fuck. Why’d you hit that hard?” he whines.

 

“Nat told me not to pussy out.” _Of course she did_ , Bucky thinks, she’s probably getting a kick out of watching this shit. He spies a kid peeking his head from behind the side wall. All Bucky sees is the shine of his blond hair and the whites of his eyes before he attacks Brock, tackling him into the wall. He spins him around, throwing a sucker punch to his face.

 

Brock screams and throws his hands up, trying to get the kid off of him. 

 

“There’s more where that came from!” he yells out, throwing more punches. Bucky snorts a laugh as he steps closer and he sees the height difference between Brock and him. He’s got a good foot on this kid, and it’s almost comical to see.

 

“Wait… why are you laughing?” he stops flailing and looks at Bucky with wide open eyes. Bucky finally sees the blue in his eyes and his heart skips a beat. They’re just so big and open, and it matches his face so well. He’s got plump, pink lips which makes Bucky think about how hot they’d look wrapped around his dick. His blonde hair is falling all over his eyes and jesus, this guy is really fucking cute. 

 

Not to mention stupid.

 

Did he really think he can take Brock? 

 

“We’re actually filming,” Bucky answers as he comes closer to the light. The boy looks up at Bucky and looks back at Brock.

 

“Steve?” Nat comes out of her hiding place and Bucky does a double take because how the fuck did she fit in between those walls. 

 

“What the fuck were you over there for?” Bucky points to where she was.

 

“Art,” she dismisses him and turns her attention back to Steve. 

 

“Natasha? Oh… is this for the film class?” Steve’s face washes with red and his hand goes to the back of his head as he looks down at the street, obviously embarrassed. Bucky whines at how cute he looks, and everyone turns to look at him, including Steve.

 

“Oh, uh… it hurts,” he says lamely, pointing to his face. Nat gives him a look (one that says stop fucking with me) and he hastily adds that he's fine so everyone will stop looking at him. 

 

Steve is so embarrassed that the tip of his nose and his cheeks look powdered on and he apologizes for interrupting before he turns and walks away before Bucky even has a chance to introduce himself. 

 

—

 

That following night, Bucky’s over at Nat’s place with dinner and they’re sitting on the sofa. Nat is sitting on the right end with a glass of wine and her feet are on Bucky’s lap to her left. Her cat Dippy jumps on top of the couch and settles around her feet on Bucky’s lap.

 

“I wanted to ask you something…” he begins, stroking the back of the cat. His eyes are locked on to the cat as to not make himself completely obvious. 

 

“Spit it out, haven’t got all day,” she picks up her glass and take a sip as she motions for Dippy to come to her. Like the traitor he is, he follows her legs back to her lap and lays down.

 

“How come I’ve never met Steve before?” Bucky asks but it comes off more as a whine. He’s pouting with an annoyed look on his face because he knows it’s much easier just to be direct with Natasha. 

 

“Didn’t know you were interested,” she answers, still playing with Dippy. 

 

Bucky’s at a loss. How could she even know if that was that was the first time they met? He almost expects Nat to know everything, so he bites his lip.

 

“Well, are you?” she looks up at him, poking him with her foot when he doesn’t answer. Bucky pulls back and makes a disgusted look on his face. Her feet are all broken and disfigured due to her ballet and she takes full advantage of that fact. 

 

“I mean… he’s cute,” Bucky says helplessly. His lips twitch as he tries to say something else so he just shuts up lamely. 

 

“Here’s his number.” She starts reading the number out loud and he pulls out his phone so fast that Nat holds back a laugh.

 

—

 

Bucky doesn’t even know how to send the first text. It’s not like Steve gave him his number so he’s definitely not expecting anything from Bucky. He realizes how creepy it would be if he got a text from a guy who he’s met once in passing and Steve remains a hidden contact on his phone.

 

—

 

Some few weeks later, Bucky’s over at Nat’s again for dinner. They’re watching reruns after eating when there’s a knock on her door. Nat gets up and comes back with Steve in tow. Bucky waves a hand over to him.

 

“Steve right?” he says. _Yep… just be that creepy guy who knows him… he probably doesn’t even know my name_ , thinks Bucky. 

 

“I’m Bucky,” he says but it comes off as “mm Bucky”. 

 

“Take a seat, I’ll be back,” Nat pushes Steve to the couch where she was sitting and heads to the kitchen. While she’s passing, Bucky catches her eye and she shrugs but he doesn’t miss the twinkle in her eyes. 

 

“Hi,” Steve sits down with his hands folded in his lap. He’s wearing jeans with a red and blue plaid shirt that Bucky wants to take off button by button. Dippy crawls over to Steve’s feet and starts rubbing himself all over.

 

Steve goes rigid and pulls his feet up, tucking them in his lap.

 

“What, you scared?” Bucky asks.

 

“More like allergic,” Steve retorts. 

 

“Oh shit,” he mutters as he stands up while picking Dippy up. He takes him to Nat’s bedroom and locks Dippy in. This cat is not about to cockblock Bucky.

 

When he comes back, Steve is gone from the couch and he hears Steve and Nat’s voices from the kitchen.

 

“Don’t be a baby Steve,” Nat’s voice is muffled.

 

“How am I supposed to know? You can’t just assume these things!” Steve sounds exasperated. Bucky decides he doesn’t want to hear anymore and he walks in, making his presence known. 

 

“Hey guys,” he says from behind the counter. Steve is in the kitchen with Natasha, both hovering over the stove. Steve looks up at Bucky, a little frazzled. Nat eyes him for a second but guess back to her pot of whatever. Bucky doesn’t even know what she’s cooking since they already had dinner.

 

“I put Dippy in the bedroom since Steve is allergic.” Bucky points in the direction of her room. Nat looks up from her pot and sighs loudly. 

 

“Oh no, I was going to wash him tonight,” she says.

 

“What a shame you don’t get to wash your cat tonight. There are a lot worse ways to spend a Friday night,” Bucky says as he leans on the counter. 

 

“I make special soap for Dippy. He likes it warm,” she sounds annoyed.

 

“You make soap for you cat?” Steve echoes. Bucky can only see the side of his face but the side he sees looks pretty confused. Steve and Nat must be fast friends because Nat’s done stranger things.

 

“Such a fucking hipster,” Bucky mumbles and when Nat whips her head to face him, her red hair blows through the air and Bucky swears he can see fire and flames.

 

“Dippy is sensitive. He needs a specific kind of soap,” she answers.

 

“Aren’t cats self cleaning?” Steve mumbles, clearly not wanting to partake in this conversation.

 

“Anyways, Dippy’s cleaning regiment is important. I’m sorry I forgot Steve is allergic.” This sounds like a final statement to Bucky.

 

“Are you kicking us out?” Bucky asks slowly after a few seconds. He doesn’t believe it. Steve just got here!

 

“You’re free to stick around but it gets messy,” she shrugs.

 

“C’mon Steve. We’re leaving,” Bucky says resolutely. He doesn’t even know if Steve wants to go with him but he sure as hell isn’t gonna stay while Nat washes her fucking cat. 

 

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Steve looks around furiously between Nat and Bucky. She shuffles in place and then walks over to Bucky.

 

“See ya later. Or not,” Bucky opens the door as he motions for Steve to walk out. 

 

“Bye. Be safe!” Nat calls out from the kitchen. She doesn’t even sound disappointed that they’re leaving.

 

Steve leads them down the stairs until he stops in place. 

 

“Where are we going?” he asks.

 

“You hungry?” Bucky answers his question with one of his own.

 

“Starving.” Steve covers his stomach with his hand.

 

“I know a great place.”

 

—

 

They both leave the restaurant laughing.

 

“I had a good time tonight,” Steve says as he walks alongside Bucky.

 

“Yeah, me too. Why does this sound like I should kiss you now or something?” Bucky laughs. He’s half serious. Steve’s a great guy and on top of the physical attraction, Steve’s got a killer sense of humor and god, Bucky sounds like his teenage sister.

 

If this is a date, he wants to know.

 

“Maybe you should.” Steve nudges Bucky’s shoulder with his. Bucky turns to look at him and Steve has a coy smile on his lips. He’s smirking by the time their lips are against each other. His lips are plush and luscious (just like how they thought they would be) and dangerously soft. Steve pulls Bucky’s lip in, sucking along the skin slowly until he opens and Steve’s tongue slides in. Bucky pulls back and his forehead is resting on Steve’s.

 

“Knew you were a fucking twink,” Bucky breathes. 

 

“Shut the fuck up.” Steve closes his eyes and turns his face away.

 

“C’mere you,” Bucky pulls him in for another kiss.

 

—

 

When he gets back home, he finally checks his phone and sees four text messages, all from Natasha.

 

The first is a picture of Dippy covered in bubbles in the bathtub.

 

**Natasha** : How’d it go?

 

**Natasha** : You better be fucking if you still haven’t answered me.

 

**Natasha** : You’re welcome (with three fucking angel emojis).

 

"Are you coming or what?” he hears Steve’s voice from inside his room.

 

Bucky sends the winking emoji back as he pockets his phone and heads inside. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ps dippy is a real cat and he's a dick. he peed all over my friend's backpack once. 
> 
> send me more prompts @greenarrovv on tumblr. thank you @clitohference! i enjoyed this a lot :^)


End file.
